Wipes
by Bestofrafa
Summary: Pre-NCIS. During an operation in Marseille, Gibbs watches Jenny using cherry's wipes.


**Author:** Bestofrafa

**Wipes **

"Shepard, what are you doing?"

"Taking a break, as you told me." The redhead replied wisely.

"No. What are you doing with _this_?"

Jenny turned to his partner who was staring at her, holding the binoculars, and she raised her eyebrows, innocent and confused. She was sat on the floor wearing a tank top with shorts, with her long legs crossed and a purple pack of Ricca wipes with aroma of cherry on her lap. One hand clutched a wipes, passing it gently by her neck then on her collarbone, seeking relief in the heat of Marseille while the other hand held her red hair on top.

"I'm refreshing." She replied, containing a smirk. "You want one?"

And she pointed to the package, continuing to pass the wipes and Gibbs's eyes followed her hand, which went to her cleavage and gently passing the wipes, making the aroma of cherry gets stronger. Jenny felt her face flush under his watchful eye and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. There was something there in Europe that made her want to kiss him, and with all the flirtations and caresses shared in the last month in Washington, this mission for two in a sunny attic was making her not think straight. She liked him.

"No." He looked away, watching the street below looking for suspicious activity, while holding the binoculars tightly, trying not to shiver. But it was impossible to concentrate with the scent of cherry invading his nostrils in that hot and stuffy place, or the sighs of relief she made.

For months, the two had been dancing with each other and Gibbs was finding it hard not to be attracted by her personality and now her scent. When the smell got stronger, Gibbs couldn't stand, throwing himself next to Jenny, his head falling back, clos!ing his eyes with a heavy breathing. Soon he felt something wet going through his tired face and he opened his eyes, finding Jenny's green eyes.

"Jen?" He asked suspiciously and she giggled, her eyes shining:

"Jethro?"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you to relax."

He complained, but Jenny continued to pass the wipes across his forehead brushing away a few strands of gray hair, relaxing him a bit and lowered to his neck, making him sigh and close his eyes. She was encouraged and went toward his chest that was exposed by the buttons' shirt opened, exploring it, amazed at his physical. The aroma that was in her skin now was on him, as she passed the wipe by one arm and then the other, relieving him from the heat and applying light pressure, massaging his muscles with her fingertips.

"Better?" She asked amused, but with a sweet smile and Gibbs couldn't resist her, then leaned forward, touching their chests and Jenny was surprised, as he put a kiss in the pulse point on her neck, sucking there and making her shiver. Jenny's hand that was holding the wipes fell dead beside her body, as she felt him brush his teeth lightly and he rose his face, staring her green eyes and asking for permission in mute.

She smiled, stroking his cheek and Gibbs closed the distance and kissed her gently, touching her lips, pressing them with hers. Their kiss started slightly and exploratory and then it grew into something warm and full of passion, and Gibbs picked her up, making her heart skip a beat, feeling his arms around her body, carrying her to the iron bed. The sun pounded into the attic where they were, but none of them cared more about the heat and Gibbs looked one last time to Jenny, seeing if she would regret it, but the redhead looped one leg around his waist, smiling seductively, assuring him and Gibbs smirked, kissing her.

Jenny was opening the buttons of his shirt slowly, rubbing her fingers through his chest and abdomen and Gibbs pulled away from her to help her with his shirt and he dropped his lips to her neck, breathing in the scent of cherry and going to her breast, closing his lips there while his warm hands roamed under her shirt, stroking and pulling out a moan, making her pull his gray hair, smiling. Soon their clothes were on the floor and their naked bodies moved together, with arms and legs intertwined, while alternating the pace and moaning, forgetting the sun shining on them, concentrates on there and now, with green and blue eyes meeting in a magic moment.

When they reached the climax, Jenny lay her red head on the pillow, panting, but smiling with what had happened between them when she felt something wet on her forehead and her heart fluttered, finding blues and intense eyes. Gibbs smiled at her, causing her to melt, as he passed the wipes gentle on her cheek, wiping the sweat and going to her neck, holding her auburn hair on top and yanking away a sigh from her, and when he lowered to her cleavage, Jenny flushed with his gentle but firm touch in an intimate place.

"Thank you." She said, with arched eyebrows in surprise.

"You're welcome." He made a motion with his head. "Hey Jen?"

"Huh?" She asked sleepily while wearing her white shirt.

"You still have more of these wipes?"

"Sure." She saw his amused smile and she giggled.

He kissed her, lying next to her and Jenny leaned her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm protectively around her, both resting satisfied.

_"A never ending dream a dream of you _

_I believe I received a sign of you"_

**A Neverendind dream-Cascada**

**Reviews are good XD**


End file.
